Something To Remind You
by Confessions Of A Broken Heart
Summary: That small number that lay a little to the left of their chests, right above their hearts. That small number was the key to the many memories they shared. A 2-shot about Eli getting the closure he needs. ; Better than it sounds x3


**AN: Sooo, this idea just radomly popped into my head. Not sure why... But im gonna write it anyways (:. However, im warning you that most of you are probably going to HATE the ending. This will only be about 2 maybe 3 chapters. It is all in Eli's POV. Sooo, read&review x3 **

I stared in the mirror, my eyes fixed on the small number "27" that was forever imprinted in the spot where my heart was supposed to be. I couldnt help but think of the blue eyed beauty who had the exact same mark on her beautiful milk skin. I still remember that night like it was just yesterday, like somehow the memory was imprinted in my brain much like the tattoo on my skin...

***flashback***

_"Eli, im scared! What if it hurts reaaally bad? Or what if i cry and the guy thinks im stupid...!" She was rambling._

_I crashed my lips onto her in an attempt to calm her. It worked. I slowly felt her melt into the kiss. I smirked and pulled away. _

_"Clare, everything will be fine... I'll be there the whole time, holding your hand. I promise." _

_She sighed, "Happy six month anniversary Elijah." I melted at the way she purred my full name. There were only two people in this world that i would allow to call me Elijah. Clare and my mom. Thats it. _

_"Happy six months beautiful." She blushed and i pulled her into the same tattoo parlor where we recieved matching piercings on our first date. I smiled at the artist and informed him of our plan._

_"We want matching tattoos of the number 27, right on our heart."_

_We decided to get the number of the day we started going out. September 27th. _

_40 minutes later i paid the man and me and Clare walked out of the parlor all smiles. _

_"Now we'll always have something to remember eachother by." she said. _

_"I love you Clare"_

_"I love you too, Eli"_

_"Forever."_

_"Forever."_

***End flashback***

That was 6 years ago. Now, whenever i look at that small number i feel numb. I used to feel pain, an almost unbearable pain. But now, im just numb. I sighed and walked over to the coffee table, that was sitting in the middle of the living room. I grabbed the invitation that was sitting on it. More specifically i grabbed the _wedding invitation_. I re-read the words for what felt like the 900th time. It probably was.

_**You have been formally invited to attend the wedding of**_

_**Clare Edwards and Joshua Martin **_

_**The ceremony will be held on May 15th, 2016. **_

_**We really hope you my attend.**_

_**Please RSVP.**_

I felt the familiar aching in my chest. I let a few tears fall and hit the beautiful creme colored paper. I thougt of the possibilities. I could go and watch the love of my life marry someone who isnt me. The thought alone brought many tears to my eyes. Or i could not go and never get the closure i fully need.

I then made the bravest decision ive ever made. I picked up the phone and dialed a number i knew all to well.

A very familiar voice echoed through the phone, "Hello?"

I felt butterflys as i heard it,"Clare?"

"Eli?" _She remembers my voice too. _That thought sent a chill up my spine.

"Uhh, yea i was just calling to tell you that I... Uh recieved your invitation and um i will be attending your wedding."

She all but squealed into the phone, "REALLY? Ahhh, i can not wait to see you and catch up!"

"Me toom, and Clare? Im really happy for you, you really deserve this." I tried my best to keep the misery out of my voice.

"Thanks Eli, that really means a lot."

"Your welcome, well uh i really gotta go... So ill see you in a few weeks..."

"Kay, bye Eli!"

And just like that she was gone. Again. I tried so hard not to think of the night she left but the memories just came flooding back.

***Flashback***

_We were standing in the airport, Clares tears were just spilling out of her eyes. It physically hurt me to see her like this. But i knew that what was coming next would hurt A LOT more. _

_"Eli, i love you but we just cant be together. Not when you want to go to New York and i want to stay here in Canada. Eli, maybe were just not right for eachother..."_

_"Clare! We LOVE eachother, please dont give up on us!" I yelled, desperatley trying to get her to listen._

_"She shook her head and said, "Eli i just cant! I'll be holding you back, I KNOW IT! Just please, dont make this any harder! I love you, but we just CANT be together. Im sorry, just accept the facts!" Her face was hard, but there were still tears falling. _

_She kissed me on the cheek and just like that she was gone. _

_She walked away, taking my heart with her._

***End flashback***

I let a few more tears escape. Its sad really, how shes moved on and i cant. I dont know how long i sat in that spot, but soon my phone rang. It was Adam. We had managed to stay really close, even though he still lived in Canada as well.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, did you get invited?"

I sighed, "Yes and i already called Clare. Im going."

"No way bro! Well hey ill see you there too. It'll be nice to see you. You kinda went ghost on everyone."

"I know Adam, i miss everyone."

"So man... Are you nervous?"

"I still love her Adam. im not nervous, im depressed. Im going to the wedding so i can get the closure i need. So i can properly move on."

"Hey bro, i understand. But i really gotta go. Fi just got home and the baby is in a bad mood." I laughed and we bid our goodbyes. I was really happy for Adam. He went through with the surgery about 3 years ago and him and Fiona were married soon after. I did not attend their wedding, too scared of running into Clare. Adam understood and had no hard feelings. About a year ago, him and Fiona adopted a beautiful baby boy.

I couldnt help but feel a little jealous. Adam married his highschool sweetheart, while mine was off marrying someone else. I felt a jab to my heart as i thought of this.

I sighed and walked into my room to attempt to take a nap.

***A month later***

I stepped off the plane and was instantly greeted by Adam. He looked about the same, just a little bigger and manlier. I laughed and gave him a man hug. Its different. Then i spotted Fiona and Baby Alex. I walked over and hugged Fiona and kissed baby Alex on his forehead.

We grabbed my luggage and were off to Adams car. We drove to Adams home and i was surprised to see a huge mansion. Then it occured to me that he was in fact married to Fiona.

I laughed and said, "Nice place Machismo."

He glared at me and we went inside. After about 2 and a half hours of catching up. After all tomorrow was the big day.

Tomorrow was the day Clare Edwards became Clare Martin...


End file.
